Kitten & Wolf Story
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: "Manusia serigala hanya punya satu pasangan, Hermione. Dan seminggu lagi kau akan menjadi milikku."


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter masih punya J.K Rowling ya? Terus _author_ punya apa dong?! (#siapasihlo-dicuekin _reader_)**  
**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Adrian Pucey.

**Warning:** OOC plus sedikit terinspirasi dari dongeng Little Red Riding Hood. Voldemort juga nggak eksis berarti tidak ada perang. Damai itu indah, bersih itu sehat, rajin itu...(dibekep _reader_)

**Rating:** T plus-plus kayaknya (#_blushing_)

* * *

"Gadis kecil bersyal merah, ternyata kau hobi mengintip orang pacaran ya?"

Adrian Pucey, _playboy_ Slytherin yang dijuluki Petualang Cinta Hogwarts menatapku lekat-lekat dengan pandangan geli. Sudut bibir sensualnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk segurat senyuman menggoda.

Di sebelahnya, gadis cantik berambut pirang sebahu merengut masam. Wajahnya kentara sekali menunjukkan ekspresi benci karena aktivitas kencannya terinterupsi gara-gara kedatanganku.

Menahan rasa malu yang membuncah, aku menyanggah habis-habisan tudingan tukang ngintip tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka mengintip orang pacaran kok! Dan jangan panggil aku gadis kecil! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!"

Aku menyangkal sengit sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakiku keras-keras ke tanah. Gelagat yang baru sesaat kemudian ku ingat merupakan ciri khas seorang bocah ingusan saat sedang merajuk.

Begitu kesadaran itu melintas, aku buru-buru menghentikan pergerakan kakiku. Untung kakiku sudah menjejak ke tanah. Kalau tidak, tentu berabe. Bisa-bisa aku kelihatan konyol mematung dengan sebelah kaki terangkat seperti bangau di danau.

Alis coklat Pucey naik sebelah melihat pergerakanku yang terhenti tiba-tiba itu. Ha! Pasti dia berpikir aku kena serangan mantra Petrificus Totalus karena badanku kaku mendadak.

Mengulum senyum mengejek, Pucey melanjutkan celotehannya.

"Kalau kau tidak sedang memata-matai kami, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kitten?"

Kitten?! Kitten?! Kitten?!

Setelah mengata-ngataiku tukang ngintip kekanak-kanakan, sekarang cowok sableng tapi ganteng ini berani menyebutku Kitten?

Oh, Merlin! Meski aku sangat menyayangi Crookshanks, aku tidak mau disamakan dengan kucing gendut berbulu lebat yang atraktif itu.

Eh tunggu dulu! Crookshanks sudah tak bisa dipanggil Kitten lagi bukan? Dia sudah menjelma menjadi kucing remaja yang mempesona. Persis seperti majikan perempuannya...Hhh...

Sadar Hermione! Akal sehatku menghardik marah. Bukan saatnya mendaftarkan satu persatu keunggulanmu dan Crookshanks. Yang harus kau fokuskan saat ini adalah menjernihkan citramu di depan Pucey yang sedang terbahak pelan mentertawakan dirimu ini.

"Aku cuma kebetulan lewat di sini dan memergoki kalian pacaran. Dan jangan sebut aku Kitten! Aku bukan anak kucing," semprotku membabi-buta.

Aku makin memonyongkan bibir karena cengiran Pucey bertambah lebar mendengar penyangkalanku yang berapi-api itu.

"Ya ampun. Masih belum mau mengaku juga? Kau itu Kitten, Sayang. Anak kucing yang sangat aku cin..."

"Adrian," suara genit yang didesah-desahkan memotong apapun yang ingin disampaikan Pucey padaku.

Membelalakkan mata ungunya ke arahku, gadis jelita yang menggelayut mesra di lengan Pucey itu mengirimiku tatapan membunuh, yang langsung bisa ku artikan sebagai 'angkat kaki dari sini atau kau mati'.

Mengangkat hidung setinggi mungkin, aku membalas pelototan itu. Sayang sekali, lencana Prefek baru bisa diraih tahun depan. Seandainya saja aku memiliki kekuasaan sebagai Prefek saat ini, aku pasti sudah melempar cewek centil menyebalkan ini ke pangkuan guru Ramuan paling horor sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts, Profesor Severus Snape. Dengar-dengar Snape tengah membutuhkan korban hukuman detensi sebagai kelinci percobaan ramuan terbaru ciptaannya.

Kesal karena diriku tak terpotong-potong di bawah sorot tajamnya, gadis bersyal kuning kenari bergaris-garis itu mengalihkan iris violetnya ke wajah menawan Pucey yang tercengang-cengang menyaksikan kontes adu tatapan mematikan di antara kami.

"Adrian, lebih baik kita cari tempat lain untuk berduaan."

Jemari lentik si gadis yang dihias rapi mengusap-usap lengan kokoh Pucey. Tubuh moleknya kian menempel erat, persis seperti jamur di roti basi.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku yang merona, Pucey menanggapi permintaan teman kencannya tersebut.

"Oke. Lagipula dosa besar kalau kita membuat Kitten dewasa sebelum waktunya. Jangan sampai ia matang karbitan."

Merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang ramping si gadis pirang, Pucey berbalik meninggalkanku yang ternganga menyerap ucapannya barusan. Menyepak-nyepakkan sepatuku ke rumput yang tak berdosa, aku mencak-mencak merespon omongan Pucey yang merendahkan itu.

"Aku bukan bocah, bukan Kitten dan bukan buah karbitan!"

Menoleh dari balik bahunya, Pucey tergelak dan mengedip nakal ke arahku. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, ia betul-betul menikmati jeritanku yang menggelegar tersebut.

Ugh menjengkelkan! Aku tak habis pikir mengapa Pucey senang sekali mempermainkanku. Sejak pertama kali aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya, usai pertandingan Quidditch Slytherin versus Gryffindor di awal tahun ajaran ini, Pucey seolah-olah terobsesi membuatku meledak dongkol. Tampaknya ia menganggap aku tak ubahnya anak kecil yang gampang dikerjain.

Anak kecil... Aku mendengus kecut menghayati kalimat tersebut. Mengawasi sosok Pucey dan gadisnya yang semakin jauh, mataku menerawang hampa.

Mungkin Pucey tak salah jika memandangku tak lebih dari sekedar bocah cilik. Dibandingkan semua pacar-pacarnya termasuk gadis Hufflepuff tadi, aku memang seperti anak kecil. Si cewek Hufflepuff tadi contohnya. Baru duduk di tahun kelima saja ia sudah memiliki bentuk tubuh layaknya wanita dewasa, berlekuk di tempat yang tepat.

Dibandingkan diriku, meringis suram menyusuri ujung sepatu hingga ujung ikal rambut mengembangku, aku memang tak ada apa-apanya. Untuk ukuran siswi tahun keempat saja aku kalah jauh. Dua teman seasramaku misalnya, Parvati Patil dan Lavender Brown. Di tahun keempat ini, kecantikan dan pesona mereka sudah merebak. Keduanya tak ubahnya seperti bunga mekar yang mengundang gerombolan tawon datang mendekat.

Ironisnya lagi, aku juga bukan siapa-siapa jika disejajarkan dengan adik kelasku, Ginny Weasley. Memasuki usia pubernya, Ginny yang baru menginjak umur 13 tahun telah berubah menjadi bidadari berambut api. Pertumbuhan tinggi badannya kian pesat dan garis wajahnya juga makin memikat. Tak heran jika cowok-cowok Hogwarts meneteskan air liur setiap kali melihat Ginny melintas.

_Well_, biarlah, aku berusaha menghibur diri. Tubuhku memang kecil mungil seperti anak-anak dan tingkahku mungkin seperti anak kucing bandel tapi setidaknya otakku bukan karbitan.

Jika boleh membusungkan dada (Emangnya punya?) Aku buru-buru mencubit pikiran minder yang sekonyong-konyong nongol itu. Tentu saja aku punya, idiot, meski tidak sebesar dada model bikini. Oke, sampai di mana tadi? Oh ya, jika boleh membusungkan dada, aku bisa membanggakan diri sebagai penyihir jenius sejagat setelah Rowena Ravenclaw, si pendiri Asrama Ravenclaw itu!

Aku yakin, masih banyak cowok-cowok yang menghargai kepintaran ketimbang pesona jasmani. Tapi sayangnya, cowok itu pasti bukan Adrian Pucey. Idola sekolah itu dipastikan punya ketertarikan khusus pada otak udang. Sepanjang yang ku ketahui, Pucey hanya mengincar gadis cantik berotak kosong.

Kalau kata Harry sih, itu demi alasan kepraktisan saja. Cewek seperti itu gampang dibego-begoin. Jadi, mereka tak bisa menuntut dan berbuat banyak saat diputuskan sepihak.

Jika dipikir-pikir, aku mungkin masuk ke kategori cewek yang mudah dikadalin. Sudah jelas Pucey tak tertarik atau melirik gadis dengan penampilan pas-pasan. Tapi kenapa aku masih mendambakannya?

Kalau menurut opini Ron, itu karena aku tersihir dengan ketampanan Pucey. Pendapat yang langsung ku tepis mati-matian sampai Ron mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengucapkan satu kalimat sakti 'Gilderoy Lockhart'.

Ya, ya, ya. Aku akui ketika duduk di tahun kedua, aku sempat menyanjung-nyanjung tampang ganteng seperti mantan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku tahu kalau penyihir yang doyan nyengir kuda memamerkan gigi mengkilapnya itu ternyata tukang tipu dan gemar memanipulasi hasil kerja orang lain melalui jampi-jampi Memori.

Tapi, Pucey tentu saja berbeda 180 derajat dari Lockhart. Tak seperti Lockhart yang merupakan bukti nyata pepatah tong kosong nyaring bunyinya, nilai-nilai akademik Pucey sama sempurnanya dengan penampilan raganya. Selain menyabet gelar penyihir paling cerdas se-angkatannya, Pucey juga menduduki posisi Ketua Murid, jabatan bergengsi yang amat ku incar di masa depan.

Singkat kata, Pucey itu memang setampan Adonis dan sejenius Sir Isaac Newton, si penemu hukum Gravitasi itu, tapi kelakuan minusnya sangat meresahkan. Sejak aku mengenalnya, ingatanku tentang Pucey selalu dihiasi kenangan akan gerak-geriknya yang gemar menjahiliku. Lalu, kenapa aku masih tertarik padanya? Pada cowok yang cuma melihatku sebagai bocah kecil yang enak dijadikan bulan-bulanan?

Sepertinya, untuk memecahkan dilema itu, aku lebih memilih berpatokan pada nasehat yang dikutip ibu Ron, Molly Weasley dari novel romantis favoritnya. Katanya, terkadang seseorang tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu mencintainya. Kau hanya mencintainya dan kau tak bisa mencegahnya.

Yup, kayaknya itu solusi yang cocok untuk kondisiku saat ini. Aku hanya mencintai Pucey dan tak berdaya mencegah tumbuhnya cinta ini.

Merapatkan syal merah marun bergaris-garis di leher, aku berbalik menuju Aula Besar. Bisa jadi saat ini aku tak mampu membendung perasaan cinta ini. Namun, semua tentu akan berubah ketika Pucey lulus nanti.

Tak lama lagi Pucey akan meninggalkan Hogwarts dan aku tak akan melihat muka kharismatiknya lagi. Minimnya waktu pertemuan pasti mengubur perasaan khusus ini. Lagipula, mungkin cinta pertamaku ini hanya sekedar cinta monyet yang tidak serius dan mendalam. Cinta yang akan habis digerus zaman.

* * *

"Gadis kecil bertopi merah, ternyata kau hobi mengintip orang mandi ya?"

Adrian Pucey, Chaser tampan andalan tim elit Quidditch, Puddlemere United menatapku lekat-lekat dengan sorot menghanyutkan. Tergagap malu, aku menelan ludah, mati-matian berjuang mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh atletis Pucey yang lembap sehabis mandi. Bersusah payah berusaha tak menelusuri lekuk badan tegapnya yang hanya terbungkus handuk setinggi pinggang.

Demi segala yang ada di jempol kaki Merlin, tak bertemu lima tahun saja Pucey sudah berubah menjadi sangat menggiurkan seperti ini. Menatapnya saja membuatku tersadar bahwa bara cinta pertamaku ternyata tak pernah padam.

"Aku tak mengintipmu mandi, kok. Aku ke sini hanya untuk bertemu Cormac."

Bunyi benturan tubuhku dengan loker pemain terdengar nyaring di kamar ganti pemain yang kosong melompong itu. Kerasnya hantaman membuat topi merah yang aku pakai merosot dari kepalaku dan teronggok lemas di lantai. Aku sama sekali tak mengira Pucey akan mendorong dan menekanku ke dinding loker.

Untung saja ia masih berbaik hati mengalungkan tangan besarnya di rambut megarku sehingga kepalaku lolos dari ancaman gegar otak. Meringis lirih, aku tersentak saat nafas harumnya yang memburu berhembus di kulit wajahku. Kening kami saling menempel membuatku bisa meneliti mata coklatnya yang menyala karena amarah.

"Cormac? Maksudmu Cormac McLaggen?"

Suara Pucey yang biasanya mengalun serak-serak seksi kini terdengar kasar. Mengernyitkan dahi heran, aku meronta melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Terus terang saja, kedekatan kami ini membuatku jengah dan tak nyaman.

Jantungku berdentum-dentum tak karuan. Gemanya mungkin terdengar hingga ke sepenjuru ruangan. Aroma tubuh Pucey yang segar sehabis mandi membuat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipiku. Sebelum tanda-tanda diriku masih terpesona padanya terdeteksi, aku makin gigih menggeliat melepaskan diri dari belitannya.

Sialnya, semakin sengit aku berontak, Pucey makin menekankan tubuh berototnya yang hangat ke tubuh kecilku yang gemetaran. Demi bumi dan segala isinya, mimpi apa aku semalam? Ditempel begini erat oleh pria tampan setengah telanjang yang sudah ku cintai sejak bertahun-tahun lalu?

Merangkum wajahku dengan tangan kuatnya, mata coklat Pucey tertumbuk padaku. Geraman rendah keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Untuk apa kau ketemu McLaggen, Kitten? Apa dia pacarmu?"

Nada cemburu yang ku rasakan di pertanyaan itu membuatku terperanjat. Buru-buru ku tendang pikiran lebay itu. Mana mungkin Pucey cemburu mengira kedekatanku dengan Cormac sebagai bentuk ikatan cinta antar kekasih. Bukankah kata orang cemburu itu tanda cinta dan tak mungkin rasanya Pucey, Chaser brilian yang digilai banyak wanita menaruh hati padaku.

Atau mungkin, otak setanku mulai bangkit, jangan-jangan Pucey mencintai Cormac dan ia murka mengira aku berniat mencuri Cormac darinya. Sekelebat praduga itu membuatku terkekeh tak terkendali. Aksi geliku rupanya membuat Pucey naik pitam sebab ia memicingkan matanya. Menekankan jarinya di daguku, Pucey memaksaku menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kitten. Apa kau pacaran dengan McLaggen?"

Seandainya saja aku berada dalam kondisi berbeda, tidak terjepit di antara pintu loker yang dingin dengan tubuh kekar setengah bugil yang hangat, aku pasti terpingkal-pingkal melihat roman tak sabaran yang terpampang di tampang Pucey. Ia benar-benar kebelet mendengar pernyataan tegas bahwa aku tak berencana mengambil Cormac dari sisinya.

"Tidak, Pucey. Cormac bukan pacarku. Pacar Cormac itu Cho Chang. Aku ke sini karena diminta Cho untuk-"

Omonganku tak terselesaikan sampai tuntas sebab tanpa aba-aba mulut Pucey melahap bibirku dengan antusias. Memiringkan mukaku untuk memperoleh sudut yang pas, ciuman Pucey makin bertambah ganas, membuat tubuhku lemas seperti tak bertulang.

Menjilat bibir bawahku dengan gerakan sensual, Pucey menghentikan ciuman panasnya, membuatku bisa kembali menarik nafas kendati tersengal-sengal.

Mataku membulat nyaris melompat keluar saking kagetnya. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Apa benar Pucey, cowok yang ku idam-idamkan sejak lama menciumku dengan penuh gairah?

Memasang senyum arogan, Pucey melengkungkan alis indahnya. Ow, kelihatannya ia menikmati reaksi terkejutku itu. Ketika muka melongoku belum pudar, Pucey melanjutkan manuvernya. Melilitkan ikal rambutku di jarinya, Pucey membenamkan hidung mancungnya di leherku, menciumi dan menghirup dalam-dalam sambil bergumam lembut.

"Mmm, Kitten. Aku suka wangimu."

Tindakan intim Pucey kontan memancing erangan serak keluar dari kerongkonganku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa bergetar dan bergelora, dunia seolah-olah hanya menjadi milik kami berdua.

Ya, ya, ya Pucey. Aku juga suka harum maskulinmu yang menghipnotis. Aroma segar yang menguar sehabis mandi...

Umpatan keras yang terdengar dari dekat pintu membredel semua pikiranku yang melantur ke mana-mana. Pucey di lain pihak seolah-olah tak peduli dengan gangguan itu. Bibirnya terus membasahi telinga dan leherku dengan ciuman-ciuman liar.

"Demi kodok Dumbledore! Hoy Pucey, jangan berbuat cabul di ruang ganti!"

Mengecup bintik-bintik di hidungku, Pucey kemudian berbalik dan memandang si penyusup dengan sorot menantang. Merapikan handuknya yang agak longgar dan untungnya tak melorot jatuh, Pucey mendengus gusar.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, McLaggen?"

"Mau apa?" Si tamu tak diundang yang ternyata adalah Cormac McLaggen, Keeper Puddlemere United sekaligus teman satu asramaku di Hogwarts menggerutu dongkol. Beranjak memasuki ruangan, Cormac membanting sapu balapnya ke sudut ruang ganti.

"Aku ke sini mau ganti baju, Pucey!"

Menunjuk seragam Quidditchnya yang berdebu, Cormac menjentik sejumput rumput yang tersangkut di lengan kostumnya.

"Hermione?"

Cormac akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku, yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala menahan malu.

"Hermione, ngapain kau di sini?"

Belum sempat menjawab, aku merasakan Pucey melingkarkan lengannya dengan posesif di pinggangku. Bibirnya dengan lembut menciumi puncak kepalaku, membuatku melebur seperti bubur.

"Dia di sini karena ingin menontonku mandi tanpa busana."

Komentar ngaco Pucey langsung mengembalikan kewarasanku. Demi Morgana dan para penyihir wanita lainnya, Pucey benar-benar belum berubah. Ia masih senang membuatku mendidih dengan ucapan-ucapan ngawurnya.

Mendongakkan wajahku, aku menyembur garang. "Hei, aku ke sini untuk Cormac!"

Lagi-lagi kilatan nyala api berkobar di bola mata Pucey. Menarik tubuhku merapat, Pucey mengunciku di dalam dekapan dada bidangnya yang terbuka.

"Kau bukan miliknya, Kitten!"

Pipiku memanas, harapan gilaku berkibar-kibar di angkasa. Sejauh ini gerak-gerik Pucey mencerminkan kepemilikan absolut. Apakah ia akhirnya menyukaiku? Kucing kecil dengan kegalakan setara singa dewasa?

"Err..." Cormac berdeham salah tingkah. "Bukannya mau menyinggung, Bung. Tapi kayaknya Hermione ada perlu denganku."

Geraman brutal yang terlontar dari mulut Pucey membuatku membeku. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia bereaksi seperti binatang buas yang murka mangsanya direbut?

Melepaskan diri dari balutan lengan Pucey, aku tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi Cormac yang memucat. Mengaduk-aduk isi tas manik-manikku yang sudah ku jampi-jampi dengan Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi, aku mengeluarkan kotak bekal makan siang buatan Cho Chang, tunangan Cormac yang bekerja sebagai Healer di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo.

"Ini dari Cho. Dia titip pesan tak bisa datang karena harus pergi ke Mesir untuk tugas darurat."

Mengambil kotak bekal itu dengan senyum tertahan, Cormac berjengit melirik Pucey yang ternyata sudah berdiri menjulang di sampingku. Tanpa basa-basi, Pucey melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku, memijat pelan syaraf-syaraf yang tegang di sana.

Sesaat, keheningan tak wajar melingkupi ruang ganti pemain tersebut. Mengerling ke arah Cormac yang bergoyang-goyang gelisah, tampak tak tahan untuk segera membersihkan diri, aku bergegas menyentak tangan Pucey, tak menggubris seruan 'hei' yang loncat dari mulutnya.

Setelah mencomot topi merahku yang terkapar di lantai, aku beranjak menuju pintu seraya melambaikan tangan dengan kikuk. "Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Bye, bye semuanya."

Aku terkesiap kaget saat lambaian tanganku ditangkap Pucey. Matanya terus memerangkapku saat gigi putihnya menggigit lembut ujung jari-jariku.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Kitten."

Melepaskan tanganku, Pucey membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan menutup pintu ruang ganti tepat di depan hidungku!

* * *

"Pucey berubah drastis katamu?"

Suara merdu Cho terdengar cemas di ujung telepon. Melipat lutut di dada, aku menyeimbangkan telepon genggamku di telinga kanan. Tangan kiriku sibuk memencet _remote_ televisi, mengecilkan suara hingga ke batas terendah.

"Iya, Cho. Instingku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang bersemayam di dirinya," ujarku sambil menggelitiki kuping Crookshanks yang tidur melingkar di dekat bantal sofa. Crookshanks yang kini sudah tua dan malas bergerak hingga tubuhnya makin tambun menguap lebar. Mata kuningnya menusukku suntuk, tak terima istirahat malamnya terganggu.

Melempar cengiran lugu ke arah Crookshanks yang kembali berguling melipat ekornya, aku melanjutkan obrolan curhatku dengan Cho. Selepas dari Hogwarts, Cho segera merintis karier sebagai tenaga penyembuh profesional. Kini, ia bertugas sebagai Healer yang mengkhususkan diri menangani luka-luka akibat gigitan dan serangan makhluk serta binatang gaib.

"Sesuatu bagaimana, Hermione?"

Menepuk-nepuk bantal empuk dan menyandarkannya di punggung lelahku, aku melengkapi ceritaku mengenai keanehan yang ku rasakan pada diri Pucey.

"Seperti ada makhluk lain bercokol di dalam dirinya."

Suara tercekat Cho bergema jelas di kupingku. Untuk sesaat, suara Cho menghilang dan terdiam, seakan-akan ia sedang menimbang-nimbang perkataannya. Reaksi defensif Cho tentu menimbulkan kecurigaan di dalam diriku. Aku langsung terkenang dengan peristiwa yang dikisahkan Cho padaku beberapa waktu lalu.

Ketika itu, Cho keceplosan bicara bahwa ia tengah merawat Pucey yang terluka parah saat tur pertandingan musim dingin Puddlemere United di Alaska. Walau aku jungkir-balik merayunya untuk memberikan informasi sedetail mungkin mengenai kondisi Pucey, Cho menolak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Cho hanya berkata bahwa Pucey bisa terselamatkan meski tak bisa kembali normal seperti sediakala.

"Cho, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Pucey sewaktu kompetisi Quidditch di Alaska?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Naluriku mengungkapkan bahwa keanehan Pucey pastilah diawali dari insiden terlukanya ia saat bertanding di Alaska.

Setelah berdeham panjang dan terbatuk-batuk berulang kali, Cho akhirnya meladeni pertanyaanku itu. Sudah bisa ku tebak, ia tetap bersikukuh bicara ala kadarnya mengenai kejadian tersebut.

"Maaf, Hermione. Aku tak bisa cerita apa-apa padamu. Aku sudah terikat Janji Tak Terlanggar dengan keluarga Pucey terkait masalah itu."

"Cho..."

Penjelasan itu membuatku _shock_ setengah mati. Janji Tak Terlanggar. Oh Tuhan, jika keluarga Pucey memaksa Healer yang terlibat mengikrarkan sumpah itu, berarti ada rahasia gawat yang tak boleh terungkap ke permukaan.

Merlin, apa yang terjadi pada Pucey? Apa yang menimpanya di pegunungan bersalju Alaska saat itu?

"Cho, tak bisakah kau..."

"Maaf, Hermione," suara Cho terbata-bata karena panik. "Aku tak bisa membocorkannya padamu. Tapi tenang saja. Jika tak ada keterkaitan, Pucey tak akan mengusikmu."

"Tapi Cho-"

Suara telepon terputus membuat protesku teredam. Yah, hubunganku dengan Cho memang belum seakrab persahabatanku dengan Ginny yang tak pernah ragu berbagi rahasia sekecil apapun denganku. Aku dan Cho baru berteman setelah bekas siswa Ravenclaw itu bertunangan dengan teman dekatku, Cormac McLaggen.

Menghembuskan nafas berat, aku meletakkan telepon genggamku di atas meja. Mencomot puding buah dan mengunyahnya perlahan, jemariku menekan _remote_ televisi, mengembalikan suara acara ke posisi semula. Anganku mengembara mengingat perkataan terakhir Cho tadi.

_"Jika tak ada keterkaitan, Pucey tak akan mengusikmu."_

Justru itulah masalahnya, Cho Chang!

Aku punya keterkaitan dengan Pucey karena aku sudah mencintainya sejak tahun keempatku di Hogwarts. Cinta yang ku pendam dan ternyata tetap membekas sampai sekarang.

* * *

"Gadis kecil bermantel merah, ternyata kau hobi menguntitku ya?"

Adrian Pucey, Presiden Direktur Pucey Corporation menatapku lekat-lekat dengan tatapan intens dan panas. Bibir seksinya, yang tercipta untuk dicium sepuas-puasnya itu membentuk seringaian khas. Cengiran menggoda yang mampu merontokkan logika kaum Hawa.

Duduk arogan di ruang kerjanya yang luar biasa mewah dan mentereng, mata Pucey tanpa malu-malu berkelana menyusuri tubuhku, dari atas hingga bawah.

Dipandangi terang-terangan seperti itu, seolah-olah aku adalah sajian empat sehat lima sempurna yang siap disantap sudah tentu membuatku gelisah. Tanpa sadar, aku menjilat bibirku yang terasa kering. Mata coklat Pucey terlihat bergelora mencermati gerakan halusku itu.

Bergerak sigap seperti predator, Pucey bangkit dari kursi empuknya dan melangkah mantap ke arahku. Di setiap ayunan langkahnya, sorot mata tajamnya tak berkedip memandangku.

Dalam sekejap, Pucey sudah berdiri tegak di depanku. Harum parfum mahalnya, bercampur dengan wangi khas tubuhnya yang jantan merasuki hidungku, membuatku melayang menembus awan.

Aku mendadak terjungkal dari awang-awang setelah jemari ramping Pucey dengan terampil melucuti kancing mantel merahku.

Eehh... Apa-apaan ini?!

Menahan gerakan tangannya yang lancang itu, aku membelalakkan mata coklatku lebar-lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardikku gemetar.

Mengukir senyum polos, Pucey melanjutkan aktivitasnya, dengan cekatan membuka mantel merah yang membungkus tubuh mungilku itu.

"Membantumu melepaskan mantel ini, Kitten. Di luar memang dingin, tapi di sini hangat," mengedip nakal, Pucey kembali berceloteh. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa membuat situasi di sini makin panas."

Godric Gryffindor! Pucey benar-benar tak asal bunyi. Rasa panas sudah merambati seluruh tubuhku, menjalar hingga ke sel-sel terkecil. Aku berani bertaruh, termometer pasti akan pecah berkeping-keping jika dipakai untuk mengukur suhu tubuhku saat ini juga.

Dorongan hasrat yang aku resapi membeku seketika saat Pucey dengan seenaknya melempar mantel merah kesayanganku itu ke sembarang tempat. Mantel yang harus ku beli setelah menabung mati-matian itu mendarat mulus di dekat mesin penghancur kertas, teknologi Muggle yang bisa-bisanya ada di kantor seperti ini. Pendaratan mulus di dekat mesin penghancur dokumen itu memberi kesan terselubung bahwa mantel tersebut hendaknya dienyahkan saja.

Aksi melecehkan itu tentu membakar emosiku. Tak semua penyihir seberuntung Pucey bukan? Memimpin kerajaan bisnis di usia 22 tahun sekaligus menguasai kekayaan yang tak akan habis dikunyah seribu keturunan sekalipun. Kendati gajiku di Kementerian Sihir terbilang lebih dari cukup, aku yang biasa hidup hemat tentu tak bisa mentoleransi sikap buang-buang sumber daya semacam ini.

"Pucey! Kenapa mantelku kau singkirkan seenaknya?! Itu masih baru tahu, belum butut-butut amat!"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Pucey beranjak ke meja kerjanya. Bersandar pongah di pinggiran meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu ek kualitas nomor wahid itu, Pucey mengawasiku dengan binar gembira.

"Ups... Aku kira itu barang bekas yang mau kau lenyapkan, Kitten."

Aku ternganga dan menghitung sampai seratus, berupaya memadamkan bara emosi. Tenang Hermione, tenang, aku berbisik dalam hati. Ingat proyekmu, ingat banyak kehidupan yang tergantung padamu.

Ya, benar sekali saudara-saudara. Kalau bukan karena misi memuluskan ambisiku, mana mau aku menghadapi Pucey yang tercipta di dunia ini hanya untuk menggangguku. Sebagai Kepala Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib, aku punya target memberikan keadilan dan persamaan hak bagi para manusia serigala yang tertindas dan terkucil dari dunia sihir.

Perjuanganku itu didasari keprihatinan atas nasib naas yang menimpa mantan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Profesor Remus Lupin. Gara-gara digigit manusia serigala maniak, Fenrir Greyback, Profesor Lupin terpaksa hidup terasing dalam bayang-bayang. Sejak rahasianya terkuak, Profesor Lupin tak mampu lagi mencari nafkah secara memadai. Sungguh perlakuan yang berat sebelah dan tak berperikemanusiaan.

Aku yakin, selain Profesor Lupin, banyak manusia serigala lainnya yang bernasib malang dan terpaksa mengais-ngais sesendok kentang tumbuk demi bertahan hidup. Di masa sekarang ini, masyarakat sihir memang masih memandang sebelah mata pada kelompok manusia serigala. Mereka menuding grup itu sebagai gerombolan pengacau kelas rendah. Padahal, tak semua manusia serigala kejam serta tak beradab. Banyak di antara mereka yang memiliki kepandaian dan talenta luar biasa, tak kalah seperti penyihir _pureblood_ lainnya.

Jadi, bermodal keinginan mendobrak diskriminasi itulah aku meluncurkan proyek kampanye persamaan hak untuk kalangan manusia serigala. Lazimnya, rencana agung seperti itu membutuhkan dana fantastis. Berhubung anggaran Kementerian Sihir terbatas, aku sebagai penggagas ide harus bergerilya mencari investor dan penyokong keuangan.

Di tengah kekalutan mencari sumber dana itulah, kakak sulung Ron, Bill Weasley membocorkan informasi berharga padaku. Bill yang juga terasing dari pergaulan karena berubah menjadi manusia serigala pasca diserang serigala rabies, Fenrir Greyback, menganjurkanku untuk mendatangi kantor Pucey.

Kata Bill, perusahaan Pucey menaruh atensi berlebihan pada konservasi dan perlindungan serigala. Dalam dua bulan terakhir ini, perusahaan Pucey menyuntikkan dana gila-gilaan demi kesejahteraan serigala. Nah, jika Pucey begitu dermawan pada serigala beneran, tentu ia mau merogoh dompet demi menolong serigala jadi-jadian bukan?

Dan akhirnya, di sinilah aku berada. Berdiri konyol di depan pria sombong yang sialnya masih aku cintai setengah mati. Menarik nafas sepanjang-panjangnya, aku membulatkan tekad maju ke medan lobi. Biarpun tingkah Pucey sangat mengesalkan, aku harus bisa menahan diri. Jika Pucey bersedia mengucurkan bantuan, proyekku pasti berjalan lancar.

"Dengar ya, aku ke sini bukan untuk membuntutimu, Pucey. Aku hanya ingin mengetuk nuranimu."

"_Well_, Kitten," nada Pucey terdengar merayu. Menepukkan telapak tangannya ke jantungnya yang terbungkus setelan jas hitam Armani, Pucey kembali berkomentar. "Pintu hatiku sudah terbuka untukmu."

Kalimat provokatif itu benar-benar membuat mulutku ternganga lebar. Sebelum lantai ruang kerja Pucey yang berkilau ini dibanjiri air liurku, aku buru-buru menyemen rapat rahangku dengan sejuta ingatan bahwa Pucey itu tukang guyon yang hobi mentertawakan diriku.

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi lebih mudah bagiku untuk berunding."

Mengulas senyum bersahabat, Pucey memutari meja kerjanya dan menghempaskan diri di bangku.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk, Kitten," Pucey menunjuk kursi di seberang mejanya. "Atau," kilat nakal terpancar dari bola matanya yang menghipnotis itu, "Kau mau duduk bergelung di pangkuanku?" Pucey menepuk-nepuk paha kencangnya sembari mengedarkan senyum memabukkannya ke arahku.

Ya, ya, ya, aku mau. Sisi feminimku nyaris melompat ke pangkuannya yang menggoda itu. Untungnya, bayangan tentang nasib nelangsa yang menimpa Profesor Lupin dan kawan-kawan sedarahnya efektif memadamkan gejolak mesum tersebut.

Berkomat-kamit pelan, aku menghenyakkan diri di bangku nyaman di hadapan Pucey.

"Lebih baik aku duduk di sini saja."

Mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, Pucey berdecak singkat. Untuk sekejap aku seperti melihat sekelebat rasa terluka di wajahnya. Tapi rasanya itu tak masuk akal. Pria di hadapanku ini tak mungkin kecewa karena gagal memangku-ku bukan?

Dengan tahta, harta dan rupa yang digenggamnya, aku berani bertaruh Pucey sudah berhasil mendudukkan ratusan ribu wanita di pangkuannya. Benar-benar ajaib pahanya tidak kram. Pasti itu karena latihan Quidditch yang digelutinya selama ini, gumamku perlahan seraya mengamati tubuh berbalut setelan mahal di hadapanku ini.

Dehaman parau Pucey memupus imajinasiku. "Kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat, Kitten?"

Bersemu merah padam, aku nyaris tak bisa berkontak mata dengan Pucey. Demi Moore dan demi semua artis gaek lainnya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersikap memalukan seperti itu? Tak berkedip memandangi garis tubuh Pucey?!

Tertawa serak, Pucey kembali menarik perhatianku dengan komentar selanjutnya. "Kalau kau suka, bagaimana jika ku perlihatkan saja semuanya?"

"Ap... Apaa?!"

Aku tanpa sadar berteriak gelagapan. Suara terkesiapku makin lantang saat ku lihat Pucey melonggarkan dan merenggut dasi licinnya dari kerah kemeja. Melempar jas hitamnya yang ku jamin bernilai jutaan Galleon, jemari Pucey menari lincah, melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya. Mata coklatnya terus memasungku dengan sorot bernafsu.

Demi hidung bengkok Snape! Apa Pucey benar-benar serius mau melakukan _striptease_ di sini?!

Menutup mata dengan tangan kiri, aku mengibaskan tangan kananku kuat-kuat, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Stop...stop! Jangan menari telanjang di sini!"

Gelak tawa riang Pucey membahana di ruang kerja yang luas dan wangi tersebut. "Kitten, kau ini tak berubah ya. Masih menyenangkan untuk digoda."

Digoda?! Digoda?! Digoda?!

Sudah ku duga! Amarahku meletup-letup hingga membuat cepolan rambutku yang terpasang apik di belakang kepala hampir copot saking emosinya.

Pucey itu ternyata tak berubah. Dia masih menatapku sebagai anak kecil yang sedap untuk dipermainkan. Idiot sekali tadi aku sempat menyangka Pucey bakal menelanjangi dirinya di depan hidungku. Pasti tadi ia cuma bersandiwara dengan tujuan terbahak-bahak melihat kekalutanku.

Ketika tawa Pucey mereda, aku perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangan kiri yang menutupi mataku. Merengut sebal, aku memberanikan diri memandangnya. Ops, pilihan buruk rupanya karena tiga kancing atas kemeja Pucey sudah terlepas, mempertontonkan dada bidangnya yang menggugah selera itu. Mengalihkan tatapanku ke wajahnya, aku melihat mata coklat Pucey semakin menggelap. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan hembusan nafasnya.

Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin. Sorot matanya yang membakar itu membuatku panas dingin. Ruang kerja ini mendadak terasa panas, membuatku secara refleks mengipasi diri dengan tangan.

Mendesah berat, Pucey mengalihkan perhatiannya ke botol Wiski Api yang tertata di dekat berkas-berkas kerjanya yang menumpuk. Menuang cairan Wiski Api ke dua gelas kristal, Pucey mengangsurkan satu gelas ke tanganku.

"Silahkan minum, Kitten. Setelah itu mari kita berbicara secara profesional."

Tentu, tentu, profesional. Betul sekali Hermione. Itu yang harus dilakukan. Mengambil gelas itu, aku mereguk cairan di dalamnya. Meletakkan gelas yang masih terisi setengah itu, aku mengobok-obok tas kerjaku, mengeluarkan dokumen penting yang aku perlukan. Saatnya memulai lobi profesional, Hermione.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian aku habiskan hanya untuk bercerita dan memaparkan seluas-luasnya mengenai proyekku. Secara mendetail aku terus menjabarkan hal penting dan mendesak dari skema menaikkan derajat dan hak kelompok manusia serigala.

Selama aku berkoar-koar, Pucey tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Sikap diamnya sempat membuatku cemas. Apa dia bosan dengan penuturanku? Jangan-jangan dia tak berminat membantu para manusia serigala.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan manusia serigala, Hermione?"

Untuk pertama kali selama aku mengenalnya, Pucey memanggilku dengan nama asliku. Selama ini, ia hanya menyapaku dengan panggilan khusus yang dibuatnya seperti Gadis kecil dan Kitten. Kini, lidahnya melafalkan nama depanku dan efek pengucapannya membuat perutku bergejolak.

"Apa kau tahu banyak tentang manusia serigala, Hermione?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Pucey yang bercampur dengan pengucapan nama asliku itu membuatku sedikit pusing dan terpaksa menjawab dengan gelisah. Ada apa ini? Biasanya aku senantiasa merespon pertanyaan dengan penuh percaya diri, apalagi jika menyangkut bidang yang aku kuasai. Tapi, mengapa aku sama sekali tak berkutik menghadapi pertanyaan Pucey?

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang pasangan manusia serigala, Hermione?"

Aku terlonjak dari kursiku. Tanpa ku sadari, Pucey sudah berpindah dari posisinya. Sekarang ia ada di depanku. Menundukkan wajah aristokratnya ke arahku, kedua tangan kekarnya dipancangkan ke lengan kursi, efektif mengunciku di tempat.

"Ehm... Itu..."

Aku terbelalak melihat Pucey makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Keharuman nafasnya yang hangat membuatku lupa diri sehingga tak menyadari permainan jemarinya di sanggul rambutku.

Menyentak lepas cepol hingga rambut lebatku terurai, jari Pucey membelit untaian mahkota kepalaku. Tindakannya itu membuat wajahku menengadah, menjadikan batang leherku lebih terekspos.

Menyurukkan hidungnya di leherku, Pucey mengendus dan mengerang rendah. "Manusia serigala mendeteksi pasangannya melalui aroma, Hermione."

Menciumi leherku dengan lembut, Pucey kembali berbicara. Setiap kalimat yang diungkapkannya membuatku terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Manusia serigala hanya punya satu pasangan, Hermione. Sekalinya berpasangan, ia akan setia seumur hidup."

Menggigit pelan titik tempat denyut nadiku berdetak, Pucey menggeram parau. Nada posesif yang tak bisa dibantah bergaung dalam setiap suku katanya.

"Seminggu lagi bulan baru, Hermione. Saat itu, kau akan jadi milikku selamanya."

* * *

"Itu benar kan, Cho? Akhir tahun lalu kau dipanggil ke Alaska untuk menyembuhkan Pucey yang digigit manusia serigala di Alaska?"

Bekas seniorku di Hogwarts, Cho Chang berdiri gamang dalam balutan jubah putih Healer-nya. Wajah orientalnya yang unik tampak memelas. Tangannya berulang-ulang meremas ujung jubah seragamnya hingga kusut masai.

"Hermione, kau tahu aku-"

Aku memotong ucapan Cho dengan nada tak sabar. "Iya, aku tahu. Kau terikat Janji Tak Terlanggar dengan keluarga Pucey."

Menghempaskan diri di kursi rotan, aku memijat-mijat pelipisku yang berdenyut-denyut. Sebagai keluarga ras murni yang tersohor dari generasi ke generasi, orangtua Pucey masih berpikiran kolot. Mereka pasti tak mau aib putranya terbongkar.

Untuk itu, jalan satu-satunya hanyalah menyegel para Healer yang terlibat dengan Janji Tak Terlanggar. Sepertinya Healer itu tak hanya digembok dengan sumpah sihir saja tapi juga dengan limpahan materi. Lihat saja Cho sekarang. Dengan pendapatannya yang tak seberapa, ia bisa bergaya hidup mewah seperti wanita jet set lainnya.

Menangkupkan tangan di wajah, aku mengenang kejadian di ruang kerja Pucey beberapa saat lalu. Usai mengumumkan bahwa aku akan menjadi miliknya tujuh hari lagi, Pucey berteriak memanggil sekretaris pribadinya.

Sekretarisnya, seorang wanita setengah baya bertubuh tinggi ramping terbirit-birit memasuki ruangan. Mata hitam gelapnya bolak-balik memandangiku yang merona di kursi dan bos-nya yang berdiri menghadap jendela. Sudut matanya yang dihiasi kacamata tampak menyipit penuh spekulasi menyaksikan jas dan dasi yang bertebaran sembarangan di ruangan.

Tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arahku, Pucey memerintahkan sekretarisnya yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri itu untuk segera menghubungi petinggi Gringotts Wizarding Bank agar memberi dana tak terbatas pada proyekku. Masih mengunci perhatiannya ke pemandangan yang tersaji dari lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit di tengah kota London ini, Pucey mendesakku untuk segera pergi.

Setelah panggilan dan pertanyaanku tak digubris, aku akhirnya angkat kaki dari kantor Pucey, bergegas menjumpai Cho yang baru balik dari dinasnya di Mesir.

"Pucey itu manusia serigala dan seminggu lagi ia akan menjadikanku pasangannya."

"Oh, Hermione," Cho menghambur dan memelukku kencang. Bahu kecilnya terguncang-guncang karena isak tangis penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa memperingatkanmu sedari awal. Kau pasti menderita karena harus berhadapan dengan masalah serumit ini."

Memegang pundak Cho dan memaksanya untuk menatapku, aku tersenyum samar. Seperti sebagian penyihir lainnya, Cho mengira hidupku akan merana karena terpaksa berhubungan dengan manusia serigala. Oh, dia tak tahu isi hatiku yang sebenarnya, yang melompat-lompat bahagia. Fakta ini tak ubahnya durian runtuh bagiku. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk bersatu dengan Pucey, penyihir yang aku sayangi sedari dulu.

"Siapa bilang aku sengsara? Aku justru tak sabar menanti tujuh hari lagi."

Mata sipit Cho yang digenangi air mata terbeliak lebar. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku.

"Hermione, apa maksudmu? Kau tak sungguh-sungguh kan?"

Memasang senyum selebar mungkin, aku balas menepuk-nepuk bahu Cho. "Aku serius. Seminggu lagi, Adrian Pucey akan jadi milikku."

* * *

Selama enam hari berikutnya, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca literatur dan buku mengenai manusia serigala. Aku juga berkonsultasi intensif dengan Profesor Lupin terkait proses berpasangan kaum manusia serigala. Menurut Profesor Lupin, sejak seseorang digigit manusia serigala, secara otomatis ada satu jiwa lagi yang bercokol di diri orang tersebut. Jiwa si serigala dan jiwa asli sang penyihir.

Dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh ini biasanya hidup harmonis. Namun, masalah akan tercipta jika keduanya memiliki keinginan berbeda dalam memilih pasangan. Banyak jiwa manusia terluka dan tercabut karena jiwa serigala di tubuhnya, yang notabene jauh lebih buas tak menyukai pasangan yang dipilihnya.

Informasi dari Profesor Lupin itu sedikit banyak membuatku galau. Apa mungkin Pucey tercantum ke dalam golongan yang antara jiwa manusia dengan jiwa serigalanya bertentangan? Jika ku ingat-ingat, sebelum digigit manusia serigala, Pucey tak tertarik padaku dan hanya memandangku sebagai seorang bocah kecil tak menarik. Sikapnya baru berubah 100 persen sepulangnya dari Alaska.

Lihat saja caranya menciumku di kamar ganti pemain Puddlemere United waktu itu. Belum lagi dengan kunjunganku ke kantornya. Ketika itu, Pucey yang baru mengundurkan diri dari posisinya sebagai Chaser menatapku dengan pandangan lapar.

Oh Merlin, seandainya hanya jiwa serigala Pucey yang mendambakanku, lalu bagaimana dengan jiwa manusia di tubuhnya yang juga ku cintai?

* * *

"Ow, Ron! Jangan injak gaunku!"

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron nyengir kuda seraya mengangkat sepatunya dari gaun putih gadingku.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku nggak becus mendarat saat ber-Apparate."

"Humph," mencibir pelan aku merapikan gaunku dengan hati-hati. Dasar Ron, walau sudah menjabat sebagai Auror Junior, sampai detik ini kemampuan Apparate-nya masih mengkhawatirkan. Tak heran jika ia sering dijitak Harry yang ketiban pulung jadi partner kerjanya.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini, Hermione? Hidupmu tak akan sama lagi jika kau memasuki tempat ini."

Meremas lembut tangan Harry yang tersampir di bahu kananku, aku tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku sangat serius, Harry. Aku siap menanggung semua risikonya, termasuk dikucilkan dari dunia sihir."

"Kami tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Hermione. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap bagian dari keluarga besar kami," Ginny Potter, teman terbaikku di seluruh dunia angkat bicara. Menggandeng tangan putra sulungnya, James, Ginny mendekapku erat-erat.

Aku benar-benar terharu dengan penerimaan dari orang-orang terdekatku ini. Begitu tahu aku adalah pasangan Pucey, mereka menuntut untuk ikut serta ke pesta pernikahan yang rencananya diselenggarakan di Pucey Manor ini. Dukungan dan cinta kasih mereka tentu makin menguatkan niatku.

Memandang pintu Manor yang terbuka, aku menarik nafas mantap. Di dalam sana, Pucey menantiku. Di sana, masa depanku yang ku nantikan akan tercipta.

* * *

Bolak-balik tak tentu arah sehingga nyaris membuat rumput halaman belakang gundul, untuk keseribu kalinya Pucey melirik pintu yang menghubungkan koridor utama dengan taman belakang. Helaan nafas depresinya terdengar ketika tak ada satu tanda-tanda kehidupan pun yang melintasi pintu penghubung tersebut.

Sewaktu mengungkapkan rahasia dan sumpah untuk menjadikan Hermione pasangannya, Pucey tak berharap banyak. Lubuk hati terdalamnya sadar bahwa penyihir mengagumkan seperti Hermione pasti tak akan mau mendampinginya, penyihir separuh manusia serigala yang dipandang hina oleh masyarakat.

Bagaimana bisa ia berharap Hermione bersedia menikah dengannya. Saat masih berstatus penyihir tulen berdarah murni saja, Hermione tak terjangkau olehnya. Sebagai penyihir jenius berwajah manis, Hermione terbilang populer dan memiliki banyak pemuja rahasia, termasuk dirinya. Sampai sekarang pun Pucey masih mengingat dengan jelas awal hubungannya dengan kucing kecilnya itu. Momen indah yang terjadi di tahun terakhirnya bersekolah.

Ketika itu, di pertandingan pertama Quidditch melawan Gryffindor yang seperti biasa berlangsung brutal dan berdarah-darah, dirinya menderita patah tulang hidung akibat hantaman Bludger si kembar Weasley. Saat peluit akhir kompetisi ditiupkan wasit Madam Rolanda Hooch, ia buru-buru mencari tongkat sihirnya, yang diletakkan di dalam saku jubah seragam sekolahnya. Untuk menghindari adu kutukan, Madam Hooch memang menyita seluruh tongkat sihir pemain dan meletakkannya di bangku khusus.

Saat sedang membungkuk menggeledah jubahnya, colekan pelan di pinggang membuat dirinya menoleh ke belakang. Di sanalah Hermione berdiri, tersenyum lebar memamerkan dua gigi depannya yang besar-besar, mengingatkan Pucey akan anak kucing miliknya di rumah.

Tanpa banyak kata, Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengucapkan mantra Episkey, membuat hidungnya kembali normal seperti semula. Melempar cengiran terakhir, Hermione berbalik arah dan berlari menuju Aula Besar. Syal merah Gryffindor yang dipakainya berkibar seiring dengan derap langkahnya.

Mulai dari detik itulah, Hermione menyita seluruh perhatian Pucey. Selama ini ia memang mendengar banyak desas-desus tentang kepandaian Hermione, tapi ia tak menaruh perhatian. Sayangnya, cinta Pucey sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Beberapa minggu usai peristiwa itu, setiap kali berpapasan, Hermione mendenguskan hidung dan menatapnya dengan tatapan beku.

Pucey sempat tak habis pikir mengapa sikap Hermione berubah total dan sangat dingin padanya. Hermione baru bereaksi jika ia bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Hanya untuk melihat bentuk perhatian walau cuma berupa rengutan marah itulah Pucey selalu menggoda Hermione sewaktu mereka bertemu muka.

Lulus dari Hogwarts dan bergabung bersama tim papan atas Puddlemere United, Pucey baru menyadari alasan di balik perubahan sikap Hermione. Menurut bisikan Oliver Wood, Kaptennya di Puddlemere United, Hermione menstempel dirinya sebagai hidung belang yang mata keranjang. Rupanya, Hermione yang disebut-sebut penggemar cinta sejati mengira dirinya gemar mempermainkan cewek karena bergonta-ganti pasangan kencan setiap hari.

Waktu itu, Pucey sampai berniat membenturkan tengkorak kepalanya ke lusinan Bludger. Ia tak menduga taruhannya dengan anak-anak Slytherin berbuntut mengerikan seperti itu.

Di awal tahun ajaran, secara rahasia murid-murid tahun ketujuh Slytherin menggelar kontes 'Casanova Terbaik'. Siapapun yang bisa menggandeng banyak cewek cantik dalam waktu singkat akan dinobatkan sebagai Petualang Cinta Hogwarts.

Pucey, yang memang doyan berkompetisi tentu tak mau jadi pecundang. Tak makan waktu lama, banyak siswi perempuan Hogwarts yang dibuatnya bertekuk-lutut. Tak disangka tak diduga, taruhan yang bagi Pucey sekedar main-main itu dianggap serius oleh Hermione. Tak heran jika Hermione kerap mengiriminya pandangan laser membunuh setiap kali dirinya kepergok menggandeng cewek-cewek asrama lain.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Pucey memendam penyesalan mendalam akibat salah paham itu. Jika bukan karena kesibukannya mengejar posisi di Puddlemere United, Pucey mungkin sudah mendobrak Hogwarts dan menjernihkan permasalahan itu.

Di saat Hermione lulus dan diterima bekerja di Kementerian Sihir, Pucey berancang-ancang menjumpai Hermione untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Sayangnya, niat itu hanya bisa dilakukan setelah pertandingan terakhir Puddlemere United melawan klub tajir Alaska.

Alaska... Pucey tak mengira kawasan pegunungan bersalju itu akan membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya. Memori tentang serangan manusia serigala itu masih terekam jelas di otaknya. Ketika itu, Pucey yang tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Hermione memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan. Pucey paham Alaska dihuni banyak hewan serigala tapi ia tak menduga ada satu manusia serigala terselip di antaranya.

Malam itu, bulan purnama bersinar putih keperakan. Cahaya pucatnya memantulkan bayangan besar bergigi tajam yang meringkuk di dekat pepohonan. Sekejap mata, bayangan itu menyergapnya, menggigit tepat di lehernya.

Jika bukan karena pertolongan dari Wood, mungkin Pucey sudah tercincang-cincang menjadi santap malam si manusia serigala kelaparan. Wood yang mendengar jeritan Pucey melesat cepat dari dalam penginapan dan melumpuhkan si manusia serigala dengan mantra-mantranya.

Kendati selamat dari maut, Pucey harus menyambut takdir lainnya. Hanya ada dua pilihan bagi korban manusia serigala. Tewas menjadi sajian makanan atau selamat dan terkontaminasi gen manusia serigala.

Para Healer profesional yang didatangkan ke Alaska memang berhasil menyembuhkan luka menganga di leher Pucey dengan sempurna, sampai tak ada satu bekas goresan pun di sana. Tapi, mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak terhadap jiwa manusia serigala yang bertengger di diri Pucey.

Orangtua Pucey, yang senantiasa menyombongkan status darah murni mereka tentu tak mau rahasia putra tunggalnya terbongkar. Membujuk para Healer dengan iming-iming materi, mereka sukses membungkam mulut tenaga penyembuh itu dengan Janji Tak Terlanggar.

Sejak dirinya berubah menjadi manusia serigala, Pucey rajin meneliti informasi seputar manusia serigala, terutama masalah pasangan mereka. Sempat terselip kekhawatiran di dirinya. Bagaimana jika jiwa manusia serigala yang bersemayam di hatinya tak menyukai kehadiran Hermione?

Untungnya, kecemasan Pucey tak terbukti. Setelah lima tahun tak bersua, akhirnya Pucey bisa kembali menatap Hermione saat kucing kecilnya yang manis itu menyusup ke ruang ganti pemain Puddlemere United. Sang manusia serigala yang mengendus bau tubuh Hermione langsung menyatakan ketertarikan dan kepemilikannya atas diri Princess Gryffindor tersebut.

Ketika ia bersorak karena memiliki selera sama dengan jiwa manusia serigalanya, rasa cemburunya terbangkitkan dengan komentar Hermione mengenai Cormac McLaggen. Cemburu buta tak terkendali itulah yang memaksanya pensiun dini dari lapangan Quidditch. Ia tak sudi berbagi lapangan dengan McLaggen walaupun si penjaga gawang sialan itu berulang kali menegaskan hubungannya dengan Hermione cuma sekedar teman seasrama.

Mundur dari lapangan Quidditch, Pucey memfokuskan diri mengurus kerajaan bisnisnya yang beranak-pinak itu. Tak disangka-sangka, Hermione datang menghadapnya. Ketika itu, gairah manusia dan serigalanya sama-sama bangkit. Jika bukan karena pengendalian diri yang kuat, ia mungkin sudah menaklukkan Hermione saat itu juga.

Menarik nafas panjang, Pucey kembali menatap pintu penghubung. Suara gemerisik gaun dan langkah-langkah kaki menyentak perhatiannya. Sesaat kemudian, sosok Hermione terlihat di ambang pintu. Anak kucingnya yang manis itu benar-benar tampak mempesona dalam balutan gaun putih gading. Pengawal-pengawal setianya berbaris di samping kiri dan kanannya, melambungkan tatapan waspada ke arah halaman belakang yang telah disulap menjadi lokasi ideal untuk upacara pernikahan.

Melihat pengantin anaknya berdiri di depan pintu, orangtua Pucey yang sedari tadi bungkam seribu bahasa berdiri dari kursinya. Roman kelegaan menghiasi wajah mereka. Sama seperti Pucey, mereka semula mengira penyihir bermasa depan cerah seperti Hermione tak bakalan mau membuang kehidupan normalnya dengan menikahi penyihir separuh manusia serigala.

Ternyata, semua ketakutan itu tak beralasan. Berdiri tegak dengan sorot mata terfokus padanya, aura kemantapan hati merebak dari seluruh pori-pori Hermione, membuat Pucey tak bisa menahan ledakan kegembiraan di hatinya. Bisikan parau pun terlontar dari dasar hatinya.

"Gadis kecil berbibir merah, ternyata kau mau menjadi pasanganku ya?"

* * *

"Dan serigala serta putri drakula itu pun berbahagia selamanya di istana."

Menutup buku dongeng sambil tersenyum, aku memandangi wajah damai putra dan putri kembarku yang rupanya telah tertidur pulas sebelum cerita selesai dibacakan. Melirik ke arah suamiku, yang tengah mengecup kening dua makhluk mungil menggemaskan itu, aku terkenang kembali ke masa-masa silam, saat suka dan duka yang kami bagi bersama.

Di tahun-tahun awal, aku dan Adrian banyak mendapat cobaan dan cercaan. Kejujuran Adrian membuka identitas barunya sekaligus menghapus Janji Tak Terlanggar para Healer tak disambut secara semestinya. Banyak di antara mereka menyayangkan langkahku yang mengikuti jejak menjadi manusia serigala seperti Adrian.

Berprinsip kebahagiaan diraih dengan tangan sendiri, tak bergantung pada perkataan orang lain, aku tak menganggap serius semua cercaan tersebut. Pembelaan dari keluarga dan teman-teman terdekat juga menjadi amunisi ekstra untuk menjalani hidup baruku.

Bersama-sama dengan Adrian, aku giat menyebarkan kampanye persamaan hak manusia serigala. Dengan materinya yang tak berujung, Adrian juga berhasil mendirikan pusat karantina bagi manusia serigala bermasalah. Setidaknya, usaha ini menekan angka gigitan akibat serangan manusia serigala yang frustrasi karena ditolak lingkungannya. Lambat laun, fakta dan edukasi itu menuai hasil positif. Kalangan dunia sihir mulai menerima keberadaan manusia serigala di dalam komunitas mereka.

Keberhasilan para peneliti dan Healer mengembangkan obat Wolfsbane, ramuan untuk mempertahankan jiwa manusiawi manusia serigala saat mereka berubah di bulan purnama juga menjadi poin lebih. Ramuan terbaru itu memungkinkan manusia serigala untuk bertindak normal dan tak menyakiti sekelilingnya.

Setelah masa depan generasi kami mendekati titik terang, aku mulai berani memiliki keturunan. Di tahun keempat pernikahan, aku akhirnya mengandung dan melahirkan dua anak kembar lucu yang mewarisi sifat-sifat khas kami berdua.

Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, Adrian tersenyum dan berbisik di dekat telingaku. Jemarinya mengusap pelan bekas gigitan di leherku, simbol ritual penyatuan pasangan ala manusia serigala.

"Gadis kecil bergaun merah, sekarang saatnya aku membacakan dongeng untukmu."

Mengulas senyum tak sabar, aku tergesa-gesa membuntuti Adrian ke ruang tidur utama. Setiap malam, kegiatan membaca dialog dongeng Little Red Riding Hood memang menjadi agenda hiburanku.

Melemparkan diri ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Adrian yang menarikku mendekat ke pelukannya, acara dongeng mendongeng pun di mulai. Tentu saja kami langsung melompat ke dialog favorit yang sudah diimprovisasi.

"Tuan Serigala yang tampan, kenapa telingamu begitu menawan?"

Meski berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku tetap terkikik geli saat mengelus kuping Adrian.

"Agar semakin baik untuk mendengar semua perkataanmu, Sayangku." Adrian si Tuan Serigala Tampan menjawab sambil mencium lembut telingaku.

"Tuan Serigala yang tampan, mengapa matamu besar sekali?"

Mengecup kedua kelopak mataku, Adrian bergumam serak. "Agar bisa lebih baik melihat wajah manismu, Sayangku."

"Tuan Serigala yang tampan, kenapa mulutmu sempurna sekali?"

Menggeram pelan, Adrian menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku. "Agar ciuman kita semakin membara, Sayangku."

Sebelum meneruskan aksi berikutnya, Adrian meredupkan lampu kamar dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya. Bisa dipastikan, adegan dan dialog selanjutnya tak akan pernah tercantum di dalam dongeng anak-anak di belahan dunia manapun. Ini babak khusus dongeng kami, kisah cinta si anak kucing dan serigala tampannya.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N: **_Review_...**  
**


End file.
